we are all fools in love but are we in love
by ty101
Summary: bella was carlises neice and he was forced to change her how will she react to edward and the volturi?
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one I am ty101 and I have given up my other story I will write chapters for death or vampires sometime when I have w

Hey every one I am ty101 and I have given up my other story I will write chapters for death or vampires sometime when I have writers block but this is my main focus for now! This should be good but I don't know. So here's the story:)

Disclaimer twilight shall be mine soon but not yet I'm going to court though

Carlisle Cullen has been my father for 200 years, he is a vampire, weird huh? I was reborn in 1811 in to vampirism and I was born as a human in 1793. my parents we both died when I was 9 and I went to live with my uncle who became my father. My life has changed a lot in my years but it changed the most when _he_ came in to Carlisle's life and mine in 1918.

This is only the prologue and the next chapter will be much much much longer so have no fear I'm working on it as you read this:)

Ty101


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

**BPOV**

Where am I? Why am I burning? What did I do to deserve this? Why am I in hell? The heat is so agonizing; when will it stop?

Darkness swept over the girl as her heart beat one last time.

CPOV

This girl, my daughter well niece is so so strong facing the change with out screaming. I still remember holding her when she was only an infant and the day her parents died, how helpless it felt to see a girl too stricken with grief to even acknowledge what I was. It is because of her I am what I am, not the vampire part that was my fault, but the reason I stopped trying to kill my self once I was a vampire. It is because she has lost all of her family but me and my sister wanted it. Renee knew what I was and said once Isabella was 17 to change her because Isabella and I are all we've got the only family left for each of us. These three days will be hard and it will be difficult to explain what we are and how we must hunt blood of animals or humans. It pains me to think that Bella wont like the lifestyle I have chosen or how she might resent me for it.

She may not think so badly of me once she remembers see was dieing and I had to change her.

Her heart is beating more slowly and it will be over in an hour or two. Has it been three days already that, odd it felt like 3 hours not tree days. you shouldn't leave one alone with ones thoughts or odd things might happen (**I know from experience).** then it stopped all together and I knew this was the dreaded hour. She gasped as her eye fluttered open.

"Uncle? Why are you in hell you haven't done any thing wrong." She asked obviously confused.

"Isabella we are alive more or less. Bella, we vampires and we must leave and you cant say goodbye to your friends I'm sorry lets go we're already packed." I could see the confusion in her eyes but not wanting to disobey me she got up changed and followed me to the carriage.

"Uncle what is that wonderful smell its mouth watering I must find it care to join me I think it's by the carriage.' She was happy and I didn't want to let the whole vampire thing to sink in so…

"Bella lets go into the woods a walk a bit before we go I know how much you love it in there." I said shocked she hadn't run up to the horse and kill it.

"Ok that sounds lovely."

Once in the forest I told her to run as fast as she could. I tried to follow her but she was too fast. She turned invisible except her hair stood out and it was only a flash.

"Bella were are you? Do you feel different? Stronger? Faster? Do you know where we are? Bella!!" I was worried she should be here. Then I smelt blood, human blood.


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AN help please

I know, I know another new story

I know, I know another new story. But hey 'm going to work on all four this summer I hope to finish death or vampires this summer, get far with we are all fools in love, and make you all laugh with the note one and now because I like variety for when I have writers block I am starting all human one so look out for it ok, I may make it a two or three part one if I get good reviews.

I'm also starting to beta so if you want one I'll be happy to help). I also need a name for my story so if you want to help me review to this or pm me

Ty101


End file.
